A New Breed
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: The Cullens have moved, restarting their life with Bella in tow. Everything is going smoothly until Jasper encounters the Fieros, who will change his life forever.
1. The move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anyone in it, but Talin is mine!**

1. The Move

After a long time in Forks, people were unfortuneatley catching on to the Cullen's lack of ageing. So, with some debate over Jacob and Renesme, they decided to move about 100 miles East, so Jacob could still come see them whenever he wanted. In their cars, the Cullens traveled to their new home. Carlisle had described the house as larger than the one in Forks, and that they would probably like it better. When they came to the long driveway, Jasper caught sight of a high roof rising oh-so-slightly over the trees. The house was gigantic, with balconies and wide windows. The family looked up at it in awe. It still amazed Bella that they had so much money.

They picked out rooms, and then Carlisle began to process of getting them into school. Esme had agreed to take Renesme to school and back, and watch her until Bella and Edward came home. After a week adjusting to the new surroundings, the first day of school began.

"I just wanted to remind you that there is another family of vampires here. They have agreed to peacefully share the area and will not bother you." Carlisle said as they got ready to leave.

Jasper was very unhappy with this. These vampires drank human blood. He had enough of a difficult time as it was. Alice smiled at him as they drove at normal speed toward the large high school. The group parked together towards the back of the parking lot, and walked together to the main office. Bella was notaccustomed to the stares yet, and she tended to hide behind Edward shyly. A tiny woman with brown whispy hair and a soft smile greeted them at the desk.

"The Cullens?" She asked sweetly.

Edward nodded.

"I'm Ms. Renaldo. I have your schedules ready, and there are maps of the school on the backs. Welcome." She said with a cheery smile.

Outside the office, the group quickly compared schedules. They all had lunch together, and everyone had at least one other in the same class during the day. Except for Jasper. He glared at the bottom of the schedule, at the last period of the school day. Gym-alone.

"Aww I love that face." Alice teased. "Don't worry, it's just gym. Go show off." She added.

Jasper sighed, and they rushed off to their classes as the bell rang. Bella and Emmett shared English together, and were conveniantly placed together in the back of the room, away from the windows. Emmett instantly began his notorious reputation of spit balling just about every guy in the room. He smirked at Bella deviously, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled and began taking notes.

Jasper sat with Edward, studying the trigonometry he'd been learning over and over for years.

"I hate it." He thought gloomily, and Edward laughed a little, nodding his head in agreement.

Alice and Rosalie sat in a corner in the large technology room, cruising through the computer programs with ease. The teacher, Mr. Royce, was amazed by their fast-learning habits.

The day seemed to roll by, and the Cullens became re-adjusted to their new school routine. They sat together at lunch, finding a table to themselves, and quietly discussed how everything was going.

After some more classes, Jasper left Chemistry, leaving Rosalie to start Physics. Glowering, he entered the locker room that nearly blew him over. The thick smell of sweat and dirty clothes made his almost nauseous, if he could be, and he decided to not breath. He was quickly assigned his own locker, and he changed quickly. He was surprised by the size of the gym. It was about 2 football fields long, and just about as wide. One corner had many weight lifting machines and treadmills. Another corner contained gymnastics equipment. 2 different classes shared the gym, so he tried to determine which of the two teachers was his. He thought back to the name under the class... suddenly a rough hand grabbed his arm, catching him off guard.

"New guy, right? Let's move, you got 10 laps. Let's go!" A bulking man in a blue tank and black sweats yelled, blowing his whistle.

A group of students instantly started, and Jasper fell easily towards the back. Some lemon-scented cleaner was used on the floors, and it stung his nose slightly. He focused on just running, and avoiding the temptations that now surrounded him-alone.

**Reviews please and thank you!**


	2. Mystery

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight anyone in it just Talin tada**

**2: The headache**

After finally finishing the laps, Jasper stood in the group waiting for their next instructions. As the burly teacher began to boom about volleyball, Jasper felt an odd emotion in the air. It was a mix of curiosity, confusion, fear, and...hunger. He felt eyes staring into the back of his head, but he didn't want to turn just yet. As the teacher finally finsihed shouting instructions on setting up the net, etc. Jasper finally was able to turn. He froze, every muscle clenching with tension.

3 students stood against the wall by the bleachers, half in shadow, and all 3 were staring at him menacingly. The two older boys were tall, muscular, and they could almost be twins if it weren't for their faces being slightly different. They had chilling vivid blue eyes that burned into him. The girl between them shared the same haunting eyes, and hers held the expression of some deep hunger. They all shared their height, black hair, and there was a similar smirk on each of their faces. As Jasper's eyes met the girls, she suddenly smiled, and he recognized the perfectly white solid teeth. There scent hit him as a draft rushed through the room. The Fieros-vampires. Jasper tried to relax his threatened nerves, and turned away. Carlisle had made them swear to be peaceful with the Fieros. He wodnered why they felt so hostile towards him. And then something else dawned on him...their eyes were blue. Of coarse they'd have to wear contacts to disguise their red pupils, but why were they all the same chilling blue? Jasper glanced back one last time, and they were still watching him.

By the end of class Jasper's nerves were worn thin. He quickly changed and rushed down the hall to meet the others. Edward heard his thoughts immediatly.  
"Oh dear. The Fieros aren't very friendly." He commented.  
This brought the attention of the others.  
"Yeah, I was going to mention that. I've noticed them throughout the day. They aren't a very pleasant bunch." Alice said.  
Bella suddenly cringed, and twisted around. Towards the other end of the hall, one of the boys was staring at them intently, a grin slowly vanishing from his lips.  
"They're not very peaceful at all." She said in a low voice, causing the others to turn. They all cast the boy a vicious look and he left with a smirk.

On the ride home Jasper explained to Alice what had happened.  
"They're probably just trying to make it clear that they want to be left alone." She said.  
"I don't like it. I don't know what Carlisle was thinking, sharing territory." Jasper replied quietly.  
Once they got home, Jasper explained in detail to Carlisle what had happened. Carlisle sat back in his chair, thinking deeply. After some time he reached for the phone, and dialed a number slowly. It rang 3 times, and then a quiet voice answered on the other side.

"Hello? Hi, this is Dr. Cullen. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." He said, using his charming voice.  
The person on the other end was strangely too quiet for Jasper to hear. Carlisle nodded, murmuring an agreement from time to time.  
"Ok, thank you. You too. Goodbye." He said wamrly, and hung up the phone. He turned to Jasper with a reassuring smile.  
"No problem. They have a mother, and she is a very kind woman. She simply explained that her children were... testing you, I suppose? She says they meant no harm, they just find our ways funny." He said.  
This was not the answer Jasper wanted, but he accepted it and left the room.

"Jazz, stop sulking, you're putting me in a bad mood!" Alice complained, throwing a pillow at his head.  
Jasper ignored it as he stared out the window, watching the trees behind the house sway in the breeze.  
"Ugh! Fine, you can brood all you want. I'm going downstairs." Alice said.  
When Jasper didn't reply, she picked up one of his shoes and whacked him across the back of the head with it. He finally turned to look at her.  
"why is this bothering you so much?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"It's something about her. THe girl. It's bothering me."

**Reviews please!**


	3. Venom

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. But Talin is mine, and so is the poem Permission Slip**

**3: Venom**

Jasper and Edward got a big surprise the next day. The empty seat behind Edward yesterday was now occupied by the Fiero girl, who cast them cold glances every time they looked her way. Edward, usually calm and cool, was almost squirming from the constant glare the girl had focused on his head.  
"I'm really not enjoying this." Jasper thought pointedly to Edward. In turn, Edward let out a rush of nervous jittery emotion.

As the bell finally rang, the girl sprang from her seat and had gone before the bell had even finished ringing. As Edward got up, he noticed a slip of paper falling to the floor. Jasper caught it and read it slowly.

Permission Slip by Talin Fiero

You find yourself falling off your feet  
Wondering where it all went  
What just happened?  
Is this a scary dream?  
No friend it's your reality

You may have just gotten it  
Or you've had it all along  
Or somehow you got twisted in its grasp  
Tricked and trusting  
But if you're here it's been signed

You find yourself at tall black gates with spikes on top  
And you can hear a roaring from within  
Deafening, screaming your every sin  
There's a cloaked figure standing there  
Holding out his bony claw, waiting

You can't be in the wrong place now  
As you hold your hand out  
And there's a black slip of paper there  
It's signed in blood  
Was it yours?

Did you give yourself permission to go into hell?

Edward read over Jasper's shoulder as the words sank in.  
"Maybe she is just....vampire after all." Jasper breathed, catching himself. He'd almost said human. They both smirked. The Fieros were abesent from gym.

"JAZZ!!!" Alice screeched so loudly he fell off the stool at the kitchen counter, barely catching himself.  
Alice had her arms crossed, face clenched with an irritated scowl.  
"what?" He asked, confused.  
"Stop you're sulking right now! You're making me sulk!" She growled.  
Jasper hadn't realized he'd been channeling his emotions out and quickly stopped. Alice blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, and then plopped onto his stool, one eyebrow cocked.  
"What???" He asked, getting frustrated with her quizical look. But he smiled beside himself.  
"It's your turn to play with the munchkin." Alice said.  
Jasper inwardly groaned, and then felt a more devious smile form so he stopped.  
"I haven't fed." He said, and turned to excuse himself from the duty of taking Renesme out to play and release her copped up energy.  
"Ah-ah-ah." Alice said sharply. Jasper froze, knowing the tone. He'd been caught.  
"I remember quite specifically that you went out last night." She said firmly, and suddenly she was in front of him, arms crossed.  
Jasper sighed heavily.  
"Fine. Now?" He asked. Alice nodded, a dazzling smile growing over her face. Jasper smiled too and went downstairs.

Renesme ran ahead of him, letting out a loud whoop of laughter. She'd had a hard time adjusting, and understanding why she had to act more human. Now she let out every burst of speed and energy she'd kept in all day. Jasper smiled as she leapt with ease high into a tree, scaring off quite a few birds.  
"Jasper! Play tag!" She yelled at him, dropping back to the ground.  
Jasper rolled his eyes, and then suddenly took off after her. This was one of the few things he enjoyed about playing with Renesme. She was challenging to catch. With a burst of speed she got ahead, and for a few moments he lost sight of her. He paused to listen. She had a heartbeat, and made it a lot easier to find her. It was catching her that was hard. Suddenly he heard a muffled shriek ahead. A trick?

Jasper ran ahead, smiling, waiting for her to jump from a tree and tackle him. But as he burst into a clearing, he froze. Renesme was being held tightly, her head bent sideways, panic clear in her eyes. Talin Fiero held her, teeth ready to sink in. With rage, Jasper snarled viciously and raced forward, thinking as sharply and hard as he could, "EDWARD!!!"


	4. Panic

**Discliamer: Don't own Twilight or anyone in it, Just Talin**

**4: Hidden**

Edward flinched at the monstrous wave of emotion that hit him like a freight train. In that instant he heard Jasper's voice so sharply in his head he jumped. Then he felt the danger hidden within it. Something had gone terribly wrong. Bella sensed Edward's instant unease, and she raced after him as he bolted out the door. He could hear snarling and shrieked ahead, makign himr un ever faster. Renesme was in trouble. And by the sounds of it, so was Jasper

The two burst out into the clearing to chaos. Renesme had fled to the far end of the field, her eyes wide with terror. In the center, thrashing about, Jasper and the Fiero girl fought, going at each other's throats every chance they got. Bella felt something odd in the air, something dangerous. It prodded against her shield curiously. She instantly threw it out around her and Edward as they skirted around the fight and got to Renesme.  
"what happened?" Bella asked, pulling Renesme into her arms.  
"that girl grabbed me and tried to kill me!" Renesme replied, pointing a shaking finger.  
Suddenly the two Fiero boys had entered the clearing, snarling with fury at what they saw. Jasper was outnumbered. A moment later Alice was there with Emmet and Carlisle, and they cut off the boys as Jasper and the girl continued to fight.  
"Enough!" Carlisle suddenly yelled, causing the two to freeze.

For a very long moment everyone stood silenlty still, eyeing the others around them.  
"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly.  
Jasper and Talin stared each other down, daring the other to speak first. Instead, Renemse answered.  
"Me and Jasper were playing, and I ran ahead to hide from him. I got here and suddenly she grabbed me and tried to bite me." Renemse said, voice wavering slightly.  
"I'm hunting." Talin said calmly, eyeing the girl with a confused expression as Bella held her.  
"I got here and she was about to kill Renesme." Jasper confirmed.  
"If she's your human you shouldn't let her wander around." Talin growled.

Carlisle then realized he'd never explained to their mother about Renesme. At that moment, the Fiero's mother arrived, looking flustered.  
"What happened?" She asked, her sharp eyes falling on Carlisle.  
Carlisle was slgihtly surprised. Over the phone she seemed to be a very sweet woman, but her features were sharp like that of a harsh person, yet her voice flowed smootly.  
As Talin explained, Carlisle glanced at Renesme, who was confused. Never had a vampire gone after her before, and her eyes darted from person to person, trying to understand. When it got to a point that the family became increasingly hungry, they would feed quickly, especially Jasper, for fear of losing control around her. She'd never been exposed to this danger before.  
"You did not tell me you were keeping a human." THe mother said.  
"She's our daughter." Edward replied, and went itno the lengthy explanation.

When finsihed, there was a long, tense pause. Finally, Talin moved, turning to face Renesme and Bella.  
"My apologies." She said quietly. THen, the 4 of them left the clearign quietly.

Bella turned to Jasper after a moment, and realized that he'd been bit numerous times, and they looked painful. THough vampires did not bleed, an open wound could become dangerous. She walked over to him, a gentle smile on her face. Jasper had always been awkward around her, but she ignored that fact and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you."

**Reviews please!**


	5. Haunting Melody

**Disclaimer: DOn;t own Twilight or anyone in it but Talin is mine!**

**5: Haunting Melodies**

Jasper was sitting on the edge of the table, groaning slightly. He couldn't remember the last time something had hurt him this much. The bits stung like battery acid had been dumped into them. He had never experienced vampire venom so potent that it burned like this. The deepest wound gouged deep into his shoulder, and every breath caused it to electrify with pain. Carlisle finally returned with some medical supplies, although there wasn't much to do. Needles would not pierce their skin, no matter how sharp or strong. Instead, Carlisle flushed out the wounds thoroughly, which relieved the burning, mostly. Then he simply flattened the open sides together and put a very heavily glued bandaid over them, sealing them together. In a day or two they'd be healed, and if they didn't seal the wounds, a gaping hole could be left behind.

Alice perched on the back of the couch in the living room, waiting impatiently for Carlisle to be done. She was furious, so angry she found herself slowly crushing the wood within the couch with justy her thumb and finger. Edward and Bella had fled with Renesme to the comfort of their privacy, shaken badly. Bella seemed especially uneasy. Suddenly Alice let out a slight gasp, going stiff, and Jasper instantly had his full attention on her, waiting. But instead of reaching for a pencil and paper, she started to hum. He wondered what on Earth she was doing, and then realized she was holding her cell phone up, recording herself. After a few moments she stopped. She instantly replayed the song, turning the volume up.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, finishing his repairs on Jasper.  
"I couldn't see, but someone was playing it on a piano. I don't understand why it's so important..." She replied, replaying the song again.  
Jasper was staring intently at the floor, biting his tongue. He couldn't begin to figure out why, but he had almost started humming to a song he'd never heard before...or had he?

Later that day, Jacob arrived unexpectedly. He was gasping hard, maybe even twitching. He'd sensed Renesme was in danger, and he'd bolted from La Push the instant he sensed it. He rushed off to see her as Emmett and Jasper simultaneously scrunched their noses at the smell of sweaty dog. Aggravated, Jasper went outside to pace. He didn't like it here. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to go off, with Alice, just the two of them, to somewhere secluded and peaceful. Suddenly a fresh scent reached him. The Fieros? Suspicious, he followed it, and the scent got stronger. It was a mix of the three, and it didn't smell right. It was vampire, but it was something else too. He couldn't place it, but he knew it. It was old and stuffed in the back of his memory, but soemhow he knew it. He followed it up the hill, through the woods, and over the top. Just below was a small house, with a large barn across the field from it. It oozed out the very vivid smell of the Fieros; without a doubt this was their home.

He was cautious now. He hadn't meant to intrude on their territory, but he found himself moving towards the barn. Suddenly, as if by coincidence, he heard a faint sound. A very high pitched note...from a piano. This was a sign; he had to find the music. He walekd through the open door of the massive barn, and cautiously moved around old things covered in sheets. He found stairs, half covered in dust, and a clear trail going up that was used often. He silently went up, only to find another set of stairs and an empty, open floor. He climbed up further, and now the piano was loud and clear. The song Alice had hummed. A song he now remembered, and it chilled him to the bone. His jaw went slack as he saw someone facing away from him, gently letting the last few notes roll into silence.

"Do you remember the words, Jasper?" A quiet voice asked.  
Jasper tensed, wanting to leave. He didn't like this at all. A wave of calm flowed from the person as they finally turned. It was Talin, and her blues eyes flashed as a ray of sun crossed them.  
"Words?" Jasper asked, thinking hard. Words?  
Talin hummed some of the song, as if coaxing him. When he remained silent, she smiled, and turned and started to platy again. And, she sang.

"Whisper, whisper, my heart, my love, whisper your love in my ear. Tell me stories of times of old, when we were so young and wild. Sing, oh sing, my most beloved, of angels dancing over our graves when we're gone, of roses fallen from sunbeams. My dearest, my loved one, my only one, sweetest is your kiss. Stay with me, forever be, my one and only true love."

Jasper stumbled back, a firghtened cry passing his lips.  
"Who are you?! You couldn't be!" He burst out.  
"I'm not who you think I am, Jasper. But I was taught that song a long lone time ago, and over time I have leanred to replay it and sing it just as well as she did."  
"What are you? What is this? How do you know that song?" Jasper snapped.  
"My father taught it to me, Jasper. Just like mother sang to you when you were young."  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jasper yelled, flashing forward and catching her by the throat. She let out a frightened gasp as he slammed her down against the floor.  
"You don't recognize us at all, do you?" She said through clenched teeth as his fingers dug into her throat.  
"No, I don't." Jasper snarled.  
"Well then, take a good look at us. A really hard, long look. Maybe you'll finally remember."

jasper realized the boys had come, and they looked angry but they stood very still. Jasper looked them over, and then down at Talin, and back again.  
"Nothing? You really don't remember at all? Well, I guess I can't be surprised, but..." THe one boy said.  
"Stop talking in riddles, tell me what's going on?" Jasper demanded.  
"Well...I'm your father." The other, older looking boy said.  
Jasper froze, a sudden pit of looming despair opening within him. He backed away from Talin, staring at all 3 of them with terror in his eyes.  
"Impossible. My father died when I was a baby." He growled.  
"Wrong. You see, Jasper, your mother didn't want you to know that I had a wild heart. I didn't stay too long after you were born. I felt my calling was somewhere else, so I left. When I suppose you were 6 or 7, I returned one night. One thing led to another, and in the morning I left, not knowing I'd left your mother pregnant. I was changed shortly after that. 9 months later, your mother went for a walk and never came back. Truth is... she'd gone into labor and died giving birth to Talin."

"No." Jasper breathed, staring at them. Suddenly their faces did seem familiar. They both shared similar faces to him.  
"We had no idea you were changed, too, otherwise we would have come looking for you. When Talin was 18, I found her, and realized who she was. She was suffering from a chronic illness, so I changed her. And this here is my brother, Travis. Our 'mother' is just an older looking woman who wanted to live forever, so we adopted her into our disguise."  
"This is impossible. You're all insane!" Jasper burst out.  
"I knew you were my brother, the second I saw you, Jasper. I could feel it. We always know." Talin said suddenly.  
"Stay away from me! This is impossible, I won't believe it!" Jasper snapped, and fled.  
It seemed that everything Jasper knew was falling apart all of a sudden. He ran to the house, and locked himself in his bedroom before anyone could stop him. He knew Edward would try to read his thoughts, so he continuously thought the words to the song his mother would sing in her garden when he was little.  
"This can't be happening." He breathed.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNN!!!! Reviews please!**


	6. Tension

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or anyone in it but my characters are mine!

**6**

"Jasper? Will you let me in already, or do I really have to break the door?" Alice asked. He could hear her slowly pushing on the door, the wood fracturing splinter by splinter in a way that made him shiver.  
"Fine, hold on a second." He grumbled, and quickly opened the door before she caused some real damage.  
"It is my room too, after all." She said, and dove onto the bed. But when she caught sight of his face, her smile faltered.  
"Jazz?" She asked, sitting up.  
Should he tell her? He didn't want to. He didn't want anyone to know. He wanted to move back to Forks, or Alaska, or anywhere else for that matter. As far away from THEM as he could. But he knew somehow Alice would figure it out, connect the dots... she would see something coming.  
"Uh..." He said, and then glanced out the window. He'd never felt so lost for words in his life.  
"Jazz." She said more firmly, and yanked him down onto the bed next to her.  
"How do I tell you this...?" He breathed, absent mindedly twirling a strand of her hair around his figner.  
Her eyes suddenly widened, her jaw dropping. "Please don't tell me you..." She gasped.  
"No!" He burst out, instantly angered. He jolted off the bed and went to the window, glaring outside. Always it was him they feared would snap and kill a human. It wasn't their fault, but he was angry that they watched him, and only him, so closely in public. Even Bella was accustomed to animals already.  
"I'm sorry, but your eyes..." She trailed off.  
Confused, Jasper went over to the mirror and froze.

His eyes had a red tint to them, very faint in the dark coloring. But he could see it, and that was enough to bother him.  
"I didn't...what the hell is going on?" He growled.  
"what were you trying to say?" She asked more tenderly, draping her arms around his neck.  
"Remember how I didn't like the Fieros? I know why now."  
"Why?"  
"Alice...they're...my family."  
"What? That's ridiculous." Alice said instantly, laughing. But then she saw his face and silenced.  
"I thought they were lying too. But I can't deny it now. No one else could know that song, look like my mother, my father...they look like me, if you can picture my hair as black. I can sense it, somehow I just know..."  
"How? What on Earth happened?"

And so Jasper told the story, struggling to get the details right. He just couldn't think straight. And every moment he felt sickened. By the time he finished, Alice's jaw had dropped about 5 times, and she was now deep in thought.  
"We have to tell Carlisle." She concluded.  
"NO!" Jasper snapped so suddenly she jumped.  
More quietly he continued, "Alice, I don't want anyone else knowing. It's not important. They're just strangers. I'm just...startled."  
She carefully looked over his face, examining his sincerity.  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know... shit."  
Jasper's sudden curse caught Alice off guard, and for a moment she giggled. But Jasper had already jumped to his feet and yanked the door open.  
"Edward!" He snapped as the back of Edwards' loose shirt snapped around the far corner of the hall. He heard Edward pause, contemplating wether to run or go back. Slowly, like a guilty puppy, he peered back around the corner.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Say a word and you're toast." Jasper growled. Edward's faux innocent face dropped, and he nodded seriously before disappearing.  
"Jasper, this isn't good. They could become troublesome." Alice urged.  
"Not now, Alice. Let me think." He said, and then went back into the room.  
"You've been thinking all day!" Alice burst out, and then stomped down the hall to go complain.

"So... that was eventful." Talin said with a yawn. Her father was sitting at the window, looking out onto the yard with a deep-thought expression on his face.  
"Mmm indeed. Unexpected... I guess I owe you an apology."  
"Yeah, you do. Calling me crazy all these years and he's been around this whole time."  
"Alright, I'm sorry. So what do you suppose we do?"  
"No clue. I guess it's up to him. He has another family, and a wife. We shoudn't interfere."  
"What? You're just going to let him go like that?"  
"Well, I don't WANT to, but it's up to him."  
"What about my decision? He's my son."  
"Some father you are. Just shut up. Now listen to me. I know what Jasper craves. I know what he wants. If he chooses it, I'll give it to him. Otherwise, he can stay happily with his family. Meanwhile I'm stuck with you bozos."  
"E-Excuse me?"  
Talin rolled her eyes at him, and shoved past her uncle as he entered the room.  
"What's her problem?" He asked.  
"Who knows with her?"

Alice continued to sulk even when Jasper finally returned. His face was emotionless, but the air held an easy note of tension. Edward cast him a curious glance, but did not lose his focus on Renesme, who was chasing Jacob around the large living room. The werewolf had decided to stay a few days, and Bella seemed to welcome his familiar goofy face. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off for the day, and Carlise and Esme were busy upstairs. Jasper tried to ease himself into a chair, to relax, but then Renesme had jumped over the chair and right into his lap.  
"Uncle Jazz, I'm hungry." She complained.  
"I'll get it, silly." Bella teased, and scooping her daughter up by the waist, she went into the kitchen, Jacob following.  
Jasper's fingers dug into the arms of the chair. Edward suddenly snapped around to look at him.  
"I'm going." Jazz said instantly, and went outside.

He was off into the woods hunting in a second. He was starved and things round Renese and Jacob became extra difficult with this new found stress.

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
